


Your Best Shot

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Andy and Brent spend their date night at Top Golf. It gets a little derailed.





	Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Karen, because it's basically her fault that I wrote this. Not that I mind.
> 
> A happy new year everyone!

Andy takes Brent to Top Golf for date night, and the whole thing turns out to be a bit of a miscalculation on his part.

It’s not a bad date. On the contrary, it’s a great date. It just goes a little differently from what he expected.

When he booked the whole thing, he thought it would be a fun evening. Have a beer or two, have some food, play some golf. Just the two of them, without Carter or any of their friends. It was supposed to be a nice relaxed affair.

What he didn’t consider though was that it would turn into a competition. Because apparently they can’t do sports without some sort of competition or something. It’s still not serious by any means, but Andy would lie if he said that he doesn’t care who wins. So would Brent for that matter.

But (because there’s always a ‘but’) that’s really only part of the problem. And it’s probably the less important part of the problem. The real problem is the fact that Andy is having trouble concentrating on his game, because well, Brent.

If there’s one thing Andy is completely and utterly weak for it’s Brent being good at what he does. And well, he’s not trouncing Andy, but he’s not making it easy for him either. And damn, every time he steps back when it’s Andy’s turn, and raises a challenging eyebrow at him, or smirks, because he just made a good shot, Andy gets a little weak in the knees. If things progress at this rate it’s definitely going to be a problem. Especially when it gets distracting to the point where Andy’s own shots get worse.

“You really sure you brought your A-game?” Brent asks, when Andy completely whiffs a shot after a particularly good one from Brent.

“Of course I brought my A-game,” Andy shoots back easily.

“Really? Because it doesn’t look like it?” And there’s that damn smirk again. Andy would love to kiss it off face, and maybe do a bunch of other things while he’s at it.  
Which is actually an idea now that he thinks about it.

The next time they switch because it’s Brent’s turn Andy gives him his best bedroom eyes. It does not work. Brent just makes another amazing shot, and really, this is getting unfair. Andy huffs a little in fake annoyance. Brent smiles at him, and comes over to where he’s sitting.

He actually towers over Andy like this, and when he bends down, puts one hand on the backrest of the couch Andy’s sitting on and says, “Want me to kiss it better?” it’s just about the hottest thing Andy has seen today.

He doesn’t reply with words, because he’s fairly sure he can’t remember how those work right now anyways. Instead he reaches up and tugs Brent close enough to smash their lips together in a desperate kiss. It’s wet, and it’s filthy, and Andy ends with a lap-full of Brent. He leans back into the cushions, one hand fisted into Brent’s shirt, the other falling down to rest on his thigh, and god, he’s glad he’s got them a private suite for tonight.

They make out there on the couch in a private suite at Top Golf, and Andy gets a little lost in it, until Brent grinds down and makes a sound at the back of his throat and he remembers that maybe they should not have sex in a semi-public space. He can’t stop a groan himself before he pushes Brent far enough away that he can try to catch a breath. They’re both panting, and when he looks up at Brent and sees the way he looks, dishevelled, his pupils blown wide, he almost pulls him in again so he can get his lips back on his.

“I’d love to continue,” Andy says finally, “but we’re not doing this here.”

Brent looks disappointed, but he sighs and nods and moves away. Andy lets out a whine, even though he was the one who stopped this in the first place.

“At home,” Brent says, his smile a silent promise, and yeah, Andy can wait. He really can. Hopefully.

Brent completely messes up his next shot, and Andy can’t help but feel a little vindicated. Especially when he manages his next ones without any hitch, while Brent starts to struggle.

They finish their game and then they’re out as fast as they can. The ride back to Andy’s place is a struggle, but they get through it unscathed, and then the door of Andy’s apartment finally closes behind them and Andy surges forward and backs Brent against the door and kisses him. He almost drops to his knees right then and there, but Brent stops him, hands sliding under Andy’s shirt as he keeps kissing him and walks him backwards to the bedroom. They’re probably lucky they know the trip well enough to make it practically blind, and that the dogs haven’t been able to put any toys in the way since they’re at Brent’s place most of the time anyways, but they make it without any injuries, and all Andy has to do is sink down onto the bed with Brent on top of him.

It’s definitely not the date night Andy expected, but it’s perfect in its own way.


End file.
